devil_beaterfandomcom-20200216-history
Secrets
Secrets are various hidden features throughout the Devil Beater game, hidden in various areas. The methods for unlocking them are also detailed below. Secret Characters Secret Characters are characters who are obtained through unconventional means, usually through a secret or an easter egg. They consist of characters from a variety of groups, usually with powers that are similar to existing members. However, several of them have unique powers that are exclusive to them. They are not a real, existing group in the Devil Beater universe, but some of them belong to existing groups. Characters The list below includes all secret characters in the game. Note that some secret characters are non-upgradeable. Skips Skips are secrets that will allow the server to skip numerous acts, and are a little more elusive than characters. *Act VIII to Act XVII (Acess the secret exit on the side as Charles Barkley) *Act I to Act XXII (Access the boarded-up door as Drakon Kyrane before the first wave of Bananubs are defeated) *Any Act to Act XXXVI (Lose all lives, and continues, encounter Act -1 and complete it) Easter Eggs This list consists of several cultural references in Devil Beater. 'Objects' There are several hidden objects throughout the game. Blox Cards On certain acts cards can be found from certain members in the game like Reggie Pereskia (KingCactuar), Rufaro Hyperius (MegaSmiley), Drakon Kyrane (Drager980 (in his Robot KING outfit)) and others. This is of course a reference to the game, Blox Cards for which Drager helped in creating the game together wtih Visleaf (Creator of the character, Vis) and IcyTea. There is also an advertising banner of Blox Cards hanging on a wall on Act 34. There are also a few Kamen Rider cards that can be found lying around, mainly Kamen Rider Decade's cards from the 2009 tokusatsu series, Kamen Rider Decade. Manga/Comic books Inside a library store on Act 33, there are 2 bookshelves which consists of several manga/comic books, and magazines, such as: *Part 3, 4 and 5 of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure *The Fist of The North Star *Attack on Titan *A Sonic Boom comic issue *Mirai Nikki *An anime magazine featuring Light Yagami on the cover *A Kamen Rider Ryuki manga and a magazine Other objects There are also other hidden objects other than the major topics above. *Six Core Medals from a tokusatsu series, Kamen Rider OOO inside a chamber on Act 36, which are Tajador medals and Shauta medals. *A large billboard, displaying a panel of Yoshikage Kira, a character from the 4th part of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, admiring a sky view while eating a sandwich . **This also shows that this panel is among the most infamous scenes, badly-translated by the Duwang group, who translated Diamond is Unbreakable. Puns/Jokes In certain acts by exploring the map you can find jokes or puns with the most popular and well known jokes. There is a picture of Shuu Lumina's face photoshopped onto the front of a train and saying "Chugga Chugga Chugga Chugga Shuu Shuu" on Act 30. Another joke that can be found is in the mall on Act 33, where there is a random hallway near the entrance which one would expect some sort of secret but at the end of the hall, all you find is a picture of Dio Brando from the 2012 anime series, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure with the text "You're expecting a secret, but it was me Dio!". Way back when Act 29 was made completing the game, Team Different Dimension made a joke. After Drager980 said, "go back to act ___ you goondolls", Rufaro Hyperius announce that a joke was coming up, and Uccide de la Leone presents the joke. After that, Team DD dismiss themselves and Drager finally says "okay go away. consol: act whatever completed starting newers act" The joke goes as such: Uccide de la Leone: Punk, what game do old people who enjoy browsing the internet play? Basic Smith: Sire! Is it Minesweeper? Doof Frostworld: B-But it could also be Devil Beater…R-Right? Uccide de la Leone: PUNK,IT'S THE ELDER SCROLLS! James Redon: Sir…That was impeccable. Proof can be seen in this video by RukatuKDH https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tcSH85ALlWg (Go to 9:22) Random guest characters Starting from Xenon story arc, there are several hidden characters that can be found that have nothing to do with the story or the game at all, which only serves as a joke or just poking for fun. This includes on several acts listed below: *'Act 33' **Teagen, a character made by RukatuKDH sitting at a table with an apple in her hand. **Harry, a Mad Studio character and Demixeur Rocktune on the ceiling inside a room, which can only be seen through a window. *'Act 34' **A green-colored girl trapped under a fallen box, trying to get a tin. **A hidden Temmie from a popular indie game, Undertale, inside a tunnel way dead end. *'Act 35' **Millie, a character created by RukatuKDH, standing in front of the train platform. **Several Mad Studio characters: ***Kat, who was peeking through an alleyway. ***The fan-made redux version of Ralph, who was leaning besides a white building. ***Red, who was leaning beside the tunnel way entrance. *'Act 37' **Two characters who are Alex and Deto, both created by DetonatedSilver , hiding among the trees and "The Beast" from a Mad Studio title, Darkness. Other Easter eggs These Easter eggs are enlisted if none of the categories above suits it. If the owner (Drager980) shutdowns the game for updates, the three main (Ducasse Jonquil, Rufaro Hyperius, and Shuu Lumina) will be shocked. After the Console says "CYA LATER NERDS" the server instantly shutdowns. Proof can be seen in this video by RukatuKDH https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TMShvbd1C7U (Go to 1:12) *'Act 33' **A display of the classic ROBLOX HQ minature building. ***Note that if the player looks at the display, it is noticed that there are circle studs (which were removed during April 2009 update) on the display instead of square studs. *'Act 38' **A hidden prison dungeon inside the vent access. *'Act 39' **A strange purple-colored portal entrance and a portal gun inside the vent access. *'Act 41' **The word "Alex + Beast" carved on a large tree.